William Michaels
Appearance General Appearance Williams is a man on the taller side, with a solid physical build from years of training. He has a scar on his nose from an accident when he was younger, as well as a X shaped scar across his left abdomen from a sparring accident. His eyes are a light brown, bordering on orange color with long black hair that he keeps tied into a long pony tail that goes well past the middle of his back. Personality Williams is, in most cases, for lack of a better word quiet. Almost stoic. He prefers to use his mouth for drinking and enjoying a cigarette, than mincing pointless words. He's the guy in the group who, when he speaks, you listen, because of how rarely it may occur. For a select few however, he will drop the quietness in favor of a more conversational nature. He speaks with a soft voice, and is rarely known to raise his voice or scream. Although quiet, he is known to be kind-hearted. He will go out of his way to help an old lady with her groceries, or to help a child in need for example. He is fiercely loyal. He will do anything, anything, ''to help a friend or comrade in need. He does not betray someones trust, over anything. He is also exceptionally shy around most women. Growing up in an all male monastery, he never got much experience with the opposite sex, which has led to him not really knowing how to conversate with them. Though, due to his quiet nature, this is a fact that goes unknown to most. Character Background Williams beginnings are not exactly exciting, or what most would consider jotting down in the history books. His entire life, prior to joining the Marines in order to use his skills to serve the word, was spent at a remote monastery in the mountains. The Rakiri (雷切, ''Literally meaning: Lightning Cutter) Monastery, specializing in a special sword befitting their name was a monastery that only allowed men into it's ranks. Their sword style resolved around quick, precise strikes, as if wielding a bolt of lightning. They also utilized many grabs, breaks, and manipulation of the opponents muscle and nervous system via martial strikes, usually with a palm or closed fist. When he was young, his parents were killed. A sickness befell their village, and his parents were one of it's many victims. The monks of the monastery took him in, and began to hone him into a lethal weapon. Though, this was not the intent. The training focused more on internal reflection, and finding ones center. To harmonize with nature, and become one with the world around you. This training is what instilled in him his quiet nature, as well as the need and urge to protect those around him. When he came of age, he left the monastery, being left with his masters sword. A modified odachi, changed and enhanced to allow the user to manipulate and use it with one hand, rather than two. While at the monastery, he achieved it's highest rank, being known as a Samurai. When he got into the real world, however, he found himself developing a few vices. Mainly two; Smoking, and drinking. He is usually pleasantly buzzed, with a flask filled with either sake or whiskey, depending on his mood. As soon as he reached the first village, he headed to the nearest marine recruitment office, deciding that a trained blade would do best there. The rest of his story, however, is still waiting to be written. Character History Vanquished Dawn Saga: TBD Aspects # Kind-Hearted # Loyal # Honor bound Stat Points Abilities N/A William does not own any unique abilities. Ability Cost Ability Techniques Fighting Style Fighting Style Name The fighting style taught to Williams is unnamed, and comes from the Rakiri monastery. It is a unique fighting style, in that, although it is described as being ‘as quick as a bolt of lightning’, it does not rely on a user's speed. Instead, it uses the users strength, as well as the strength of the opponent, to confuse and disable an opponent effectively. Fighting Style Cost Fighting Style Techniques Item Inventory Gear Inventory Category:Player Characters